Apendejarse
by Sagittarius2.0
Summary: AU. Años después de que algunas de nuestras reclusas favoritas terminan sus condenas, una escena entre una madre y su hijo explica porqué a veces frecuentamos a las mismas personas durante años, pese a los defectos que cada quien tiene.


**Buenos días o tardes (dependiendo de la hora a la que leas esto). Me reporto una vez más, ahora con una historia de las reclusas más queridas de los últimos siete años. Espero hacerles honor a los personajes y si no, pues con la práctica se aprende xd. Y ya no te entretengo más, así que pasa y lee :D!**

**Orange is the New Black y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, ten por seguro que esto sería canon.**

* * *

_**Apendejarse**_

Alex entró por la puerta de la cocina de la manera más sigilosa que pudo, tomando en cuenta que cargaba cuatro bolsas repletas de víveres en un brazo y hacía malabares con la otra mano para sostener su maletín y abrir la puerta. Cerró suavemente con el pie, o al menos lo intentó, pero con el griterío que provenía de la sala nadie le prestó mucha atención.

Había decidido entrar por la parte trasera luego de ver el miniván de Nicky y Lorna estacionado frente a su casa; supuso que sus amigas y su esposa estarían conversando en la sala, conversación que aparentemente se había convertido en un cardíaco juego de "Ahorcado", y si pasaba por ahí no sólo se olvidaría de guardar la compra, sino que también se olvidaría de cambiarse el traje de oficina por ropa más cómoda. Eran contadas las veces que debía ir formal al trabajo, pero cada vez que lo hacía le costaba más utilizar aquellos ajustados pantalones y, sobre todo, los rígidos zapatos; casi juraba que esas cosas –como si tuvieran alma– le apretaban un poco más los dedos en cada ocasión que los utilizaba, y ya mejor ni hablaba de lo que el tacón le hacía sufrir a las plantas de los pies.

Mientras pensaba en los mil y un males que los zapatos de oficina le ocasionaban, Alex terminó de guardar un par de latas de elote, vaciando así la tercera bolsa, sin ser consciente de que una persona ingresaba en la cocina de manera tan sigilosa como la suya, cargando un par de cuadernos bajo un brazo y malabareando su celular y su laptop con la otra mano.

– ¿Mamá? –Exclamó extrañado el recién llegado. Era raro para él ver a su madre morena vestida como oficinista.

–Hey –saludó Alex al mismo tiempo que le daba empujones al envase de helado para acomodarlo en el centro del congelador–, ¿cómo estuvo tu día, cariño?

–Bien. Carmine no hizo volar el laboratorio de Química como temía. –Comentó mientras acomodaba sus cosas en la isleta.

–Eso es todo un logro –dijo su madre con tono de burla, dando un último empujón para acomodar el helado y después cerrar la puerta del congelador–. Considerando quién es su madre.

– ¿La tía Lorna hizo estallar el laboratorio de su escuela? –Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en la cara del quinceañero.

–Nunca le he preguntado, pero seguramente no –fue a sentarse junto a su hijo, otorgándole una caricia en el cabello–. De lo contrario tu tía Nicky ya me lo habría dicho. –Una sonrisa traviesa, similar a la del joven moreno, se hizo presente en la cara de la hermosa mujer.

– ¡Dean!

El agudo par de gritos interrumpió la conversación madre-hijo y el juego que se llevaba a cabo en la sala, al mismo tiempo que dos pares de pasitos resonaron por la planta alta, luego por las escaleras y finalmente en la sala, acompañados de unas voces infantiles preguntando por Dean a los adultos que juagaban "Ahorcado". El susodicho tomó rápidamente sus cosas y se lanzó con ellas al otro lado de la isleta, donde las niñas no pudieran verlo; Alex lo siguió, un tanto por inercia y otro tanto por curiosidad.

–Se suponía que Galina las vigilaría. –Susurró Dean molesto.

– ¿Recuerdas que el tercer conejo de Galina sigue vivo porque en realidad es Lorna quien lo cuida? –Susurró Alex. El joven se golpeó la frente con la palma de una mano.

Ambos morenos se quedaron abruptamente callados cuando sintieron que las pisadas se dirigían a la cocina. Contuvieron inconscientemente la respiración al sentir que las pequeñas se adentraban en la estancia y, como si se tratara de peligrosas fieras que ya hubieran detectado su presencia, comenzaron a sudar y un ligero temblor se apoderó de sus manos, yendo a la misma velocidad vertiginosa que sus corazones habían adquirido.

– ¿Dean? –Dijeron las vocecillas y esperaron unos minutos antes de retirarse, anunciando a los adultos de la estancia contigua que el adolescente no estaba en la casa.

Alex y Dean escucharon a Piper decirles a Harper y Natasha que el chico quizás estaba en la casa del árbol, ya que había escuchado la puerta de la cocina ser abierta. Esta contestación fue suficiente para el par de infantes, que regresaron corriendo a la planta alta, y para madre e hijo en la cocina, quienes exhalaron pesadamente y recuperaron poco a poco su ritmo cardíaco natural.

– ¿Qué juegan ahora? –Preguntó Alex todavía susurrando.

–Siguen con lo de las princesas –dijo un exasperado Dean–. Ahora están en Oz e irán pronto a Nunca Jamás. La habitación de Harper es Oz y la mía es Nunca Jamás. ¡Y quieren que yo sea Peter Pan! –Lanzó un indignado grito mediante susurros.

–Eso es ridículo…

– ¡Lo sé!

–…Peter Pan tenía diez años –completó Alex, sin darle importancia a la mirada fulminante de su hijo mayor–. Al menos podemos estar seguros de que nunca se les ocurrirá ir al País de las Maravillas; no son lo suficientemente curiosas, eh, eh. –Dio leves golpecitos con su codo al costado del chico, pero éste imitó su gesto anterior y la ignoró con la excusa de revisar sus apuntes.

Alex pudo ver en ese momento que lo que Dean trataba de hacer era un proyecto en equipo del que le venía hablando desde hace un mes. Cuando le preguntó a su primogénito si ya iba a terminarlo éste le dijo que, a lo mucho, tenían la portada y una mediocre investigación a la que le faltaban casi cuatro puntos por desarrollar; y la morena sabía que cuando Dean decía "mediocre" en realidad se contenía para no decir que tenían un desmadre con la información.

–Me dijiste que la junta del fin de semana pasado era para terminar su proyecto. –Dijo Alex, sin intensiones de regañarlo, aunque con el sentimiento a flote.

–Ese era el plan, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y, pues… –bajó la mirada, sintiendo las lágrimas de impotencia amontonándosele en los ojos–. Lo lamento.

Su madre suspiró. Dean creía que se molestaría, y lo más seguro era que tuviera razón en estarlo, pero Alex sabía lo que esos regaños significaban; ella también fue joven y cometió errores como los de su hijo, peores errores incluso, pero ahora que era madre también entendía a su madre y los corajes que le hizo pasar. "_Ya estoy vieja_". Una sonrisa melancólica apareció acompañando a ese pensamiento.

–Al menos dime que no eres el único sufriendo por ello. – Dijo ella por fin.

–No –tomó su teléfono y comenzó a teclear un mensaje rápidamente mientras hablaba con su madre–. Giovani y Andrea están buscando la información de los puntos 1 y 2; Lorena y yo estamos buscando sobre el 3 y el 4; y Lucy está haciendo la introducción y después hará la conclusión.

"_¿A qué me recuerda?_" pensó Alex, divertida del entusiasmo que parecía invadir a su hijo, especialmente cuando le dijo que Lucy había mandado un mensaje diciendo que la introducción ya estaba hecha.

–Madre tengo una pregunta, y creo que ya estoy en edad para hacerla y para que me la respondas con honestidad –dijo Dean, al cabo de unos minutos, con tono solemne que captó la atención de Alex–. ¿Por qué son tus amigos y por qué te gusta mamá? –Cuestionó al mismo tiempo que apuntaba atrás de ellos, precisamente a lo que había del otro lado de la isleta en la habitación contigua (de la cual aún salían gritos de emoción y frustración).

–Lo de tu madre lo dejaremos para otro día –dijo con tono tajante, ese que Dean y Harper bien sabían que significaba "si me acuerdo, tal vez"–. En cuanto a lo primero, me _apendejé_, como dirían los mexicanos –dijo con tal simpleza como quien comenta que hace calor–. A lo hora de elegir amigos en la… –hizo una breve pausa tras la cual decidió disfrazar la verdad, aunque con un tono que gente como su hijo podía descifrar que era forzado y falso– …escuela, me _apendejé_ y ellas eran las que quedaban. Pero me podría haber ido peor –Dean miró de reojo su celular, gesto captado por su madre–. A ti también te podría haber ido peor.

–Todos nos hemos _apendejado_, Dean –dijo repentinamente Nicky, quien en algún momento había entrado y se había apoyado en isleta junto con Lorna y Piper–. Si no, no nos seguiríamos juntando con las mismas personas por tantos años.

Dean y Alex compartieron una mirada, en la cual el moreno pudo identificar el acuerdo de su madre hacia el comentario de su tía y que tal vez, en su estrafalaria familia, _apendejarse_ no era sinónimo de algo malo. Y el joven moreno sonrió, esperando un día también poder decir que se _apendejó_ por alguien.

–Entonces los dejo que sigan con su reunión. Estaré en la casa del árbol. –Y se marchó. Ignorando, esta vez sin querer, los pedidos de ayuda de su madre morena para levantarse.

– ¿Me ayudan? –volteó a ver a sus amigas y esposa, de las cuales el otro matrimonio se hizo el desentendido y comenzó a marcharse–. ¡Esperen, por favor! ¡Me duelen las piernas!

–Chapman esa es tu señal. –Dijo Nicky, plenamente consciente del enrojecimiento de sus amigas incluso sin voltear a verlas.

Los gritos en la sala se reanudaron minutos más tarde, cuando el par de morenas y la rubia se pusieron tácitamente de acuerdo para molestar a Nicky.

**FIN**


End file.
